


Accept Me As Your Lord And Saviour

by Tokumeisan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, M/M, akashi roleplays, cell phone convo, someone get me off the crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokumeisan/pseuds/Tokumeisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows how Akashi managed to get Takao's and Miyaji's numbers. But he did, and now everything's going to hell in Shuutoku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accept Me As Your Lord And Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> *stares at all the people who made it in time for submitting to character battle* *stares sadly*  
> I only got the first half up ｡･ﾟﾟ･(>д

 

**Author's Note:**

> AH MIDOTAKA/TAKAMIDO SUPPORTERS WHY HATH THOU FORSAKEN ME *shot*


End file.
